The Week from Hell
by Taco-chan
Summary: Inuyasha is nice, there are new enimies, Kirara is under Naraku's control, and much more! Sequel to The Baseball Game.
1. Where's Kirara?

**Taco-chan: **Welcome back to my world of laughs! And if you didn't read my first story, welcome to my world of laughs! - I crack myself up…Anyways, this is where I'll be posting news about how much I hate my life or begging for your forgiveness for not updating soon enough. Of course, everyone who read my first story already knew that, but, ANYWAYS, like I said, this is where I'll post stuff: at either the beginning or the end of a chapter. They usually don't match; depending on if I'm able to type a chapter in one day or not, so just to warn you, they're kinda random…yeah.

**Summary: **Inuyasha is nice, Kagome tells Koga off, Kirara's under Naraku's control, there are new enemies, and Kagura almost kills Sesshomaru! Sequel to The Baseball Game. You don't really have to go read it, but it's suggested.

**Taco-chan: **Let's get this party started: INUYASHA STYLE!

**Taco-chan's Complete and Totally Original Disclaimer That Is Forever Mine: **If I own Inuyasha then Kiba Inuzuka from Naruto isn't a gay idiot. #notices silent Naruto fan crowd# what? Nobody agrees with me? Yay! Then I own Inuyasha! #lawyer steps in# Actually, Ms. Taco, it seems that Masashi Kishimoto is actually planning on having Kiba have a gay affair with someone. And, Kiba is an idiot for underestimating Naruto in the preliminaries. #Taco-chan freezes and stares at fat bald lawyer# what? Really? #lawyer nods# Yes. #Taco-chan starts rolling on the floor laughing# OMFG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1:**

**Day 1: Where's Kirara?**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

It was the morning after Inuyasha and Kagome got back. Right when Kagome woke up, she reminded Inuyasha that today was the first day of his two week nice-session.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" He replied. She then sat him.

Oh, how lucky she was.

Eventually Miroku, Sango, and Shippo woke up. Kaede had left at evening yesterday to a nearby village to help out their village miko. Apparently, a bug had started up and about 20 people were sick with the flu. Kaede had asked Kagome if she wanted to come, but Kagome couldn't. She had to stick around and make sure Inuyasha was nice to everyone.

"Good –yawn- morning Inuyasha." Shippo yawned.

"Good morning Shippo." Inuyasha replied. "Are you hungry?"

Shippo stared at him weirdly. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Sure I am," Inuyasha smiled. "I just lost a bet to Kagome and now I have to be nice to everyone for two weeks." he finished in a sweet voice.

"Oh…well, I guess that makes sense." Shippo stated and stole Inuyasha's bowl of Ramen.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BA-," Inuyasha started, but froze when he saw the look Kagome was giving him. "Eh…I mean…sure…_take it…_" He said thinking of ways to dispose of the miko.

"Okay." Shippo replied happily and started to eat Inuyasha's ramen. Inuyasha's eye started to twitch. Shippo finished the ramen and started to lick the bowl clean. A vein on Inuyasha's forehead started to throb. "All done!" Shippo cried happily. Inuyasha was about ready to strangle him, when he said, "Does anyone know where Kirara is? I was playing with her yesterday but I could never find her."

Inuyasha looked around. "Nope, I don't see her. And," Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I don't smell her either."

"Come to think of it," Sango said, "I haven't seen her for awhile."

"Yeah, well, she probably walked right past you when you and Miroku were sucking each other's faces off." Inuyasha muttered so that no one could hear him.

Or so he thought.

"Kagome, Kagome, Inuyasha said something mean! He said, 'Yeah, well, she probably walked right past you when you and Miroku were sucking each other's faces off.' That's mean isn't it?" Shippo told Kagome.

"Why, yes, Shippo, it is very mean." Kagome replied sweetly and glared at Inuyasha.

"Uh oh." Inuyasha gulped.

Kagome took a deep breath. "SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

Kagome stormed out of the hut.

"Wait! Kagome! Come back!" Inuyasha yelled. He jumped up and ran after her.

_Some Random Dark, Ominous Forest Known for Holding Evil Gatherings_

Naraku teleported into the forest, right in front of three demons. They bowed and he nodded in return.

"Lord Naraku," The raven demon said. He had long navy blue hair in a braid and bright blue eyes. Black wings sprouted out of his back, and in his right hand he held a scepter that allowed him to control the actions of other demons. He wore a black hakamas and white haori with blood stains on it. "We were able to take control of the demon you wanted us to."

"How did it go?" Naraku asked.

"Well," the other demon started. It was a snake demon with shimmery blue hair and pale green eyes. It had a snake's lower body and had a sword strapped around his waist. He wore fancy royal clothes, which were in perfect condition. "It put up quite a fuss, I can tell you that much. Kuro fought it and held it down while I hypnotized it."

"It wasn't as easy as we had hoped it would be, but Muteki and I could handle it." Kuro said.

Naraku nodded. "Very well. Take the cat demon to my castle. I'm sure Kirara would like to fight with her youngest master." he smirked.

The snake and raven nodded and pulled Kirara into the shadows.

Naraku smiled evilly. "This will be VERY interesting."

_Back with Kagome and Inuyasha_

Kagome stomped to the well. "Fine! If he can't keep his promises then I'll just not be here so I can't not see him keep them."

Kagome thought that line over. "Wow…I really need to start going back to school more often…"

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted and ran up to her.

"What?" she hissed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you didn't keep your promise." Kagome glared. "Or, maybe that I now know you can't be nice to everyone for more than 5 minutes."

"Huh?" Inuyasha questioned, clearly confused.

"Forget it. I'm going home." Kagome said and turned to jump into the well.

"No! You can't! We just got back yesterday!"

Kagome scowled. "Fine!" she yelled and walked off.

"Hey! Where you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head." Kagome said and walked off.

"I'm going for a walk to clear my head." Inuyasha mimicked in a bad voice. Then he sighed. Without Kagome to fight with, there really was nothing to do. So, he was bored. Very, very bored. So bored, in fact, that he did one of the stupidest things in his life. "She loves me, she loves me not…"

That's right, folks. The great almighty Inuyasha was picking flower petals off of a flower.

Man…what else could go wrong?

"HIYA INUYASHA!"

"AURGH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Whatcha doin?" Shippo asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha murmured.

"Then why are you pulling petals off a flower? And why were you talking to yourself?" Shippo questioned innocently.

Inuyasha's face turned red. Out of embarrassment or anger we shall never know. "Listen up, brat-,"

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you smell something funny?" Shippo asked out of the blue, sniffing the well.

"Do you have like some rare disease that makes you ask random things?" Inuyasha inquired sarcastically.

"No, seriously! What is this scent?" Shippo smelled the well again.

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, kid, move over." Shippo moved out of the way. Inuyasha sniffed the well. _Let's see…Kagome, me, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede…wait…_ he sniffed it again. _Those are…! _"Oh crap! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped away, leaving Shippo behind to wonder what the hell his problem was.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

**Sango:** Ahem…

**Taco-chan:** Oh, right…sorry about that…anyways! My internet's been down which made me get up off my fat ass, stop reading other people's stories and get to work on mine! So, yeah…I'll start working on chapter two now…

_Next Chapter…_

"_INUYASHA!" Kagome cried and ran to him._

_Kuro laughed evilly. "We'll be back…"_

"_And we'll get the girl who can see the shards on our side…one way or another." Muteki finished. The two vanished into thin air._

_Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?"_

_Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes."_

**Taco-chan:** See y'all next chapter!


	2. Kuro and Muteki

**Taco-chan:** Hello, my friends! Welcome back to chapter two. The internet's still down on this computer so I can be on this computer and no one will know! I hopefully will get this chapter done by tonight, for, you see, school has started, and it will be harder for me to update. Therefore, if I already have some chapter's written, I shall be able to update every Friday like I planned. Okay, so, what else is there to talk about? Oh, yes! The homework level will be VERY high this year (according to my sister, who had the same teachers last year) so I may not be able to complete that goal. I hopefully will have completed this story by next year. Well…that's all I can think of, so, enjoy chapter 2! -

**Summary:** Inuyasha is nice, Kagome tells Koga off, Kirara's under Naraku's control, there are new enemies, and Kagura almost kills Sesshomaru! Sequel to The Baseball Game. You don't really have to go read it, but it's suggested.

**Taco-chan's Disclaimer: **If I own Inuyasha then Kiba Inuzuka from Naruto isn't a gay idiot. #notices silent Naruto fan crowd# What? Nobody agrees with me? Yay! Then I own Inuyasha! #lawyer steps in# Actually, Ms. Taco, it seems that Masashi Kishimoto is actually planning on having Kiba have a gay affair with someone. And, Kiba is an idiot for underestimating Naruto in the preliminaries. #Taco-chan freezes and stares at fat bald lawyer# What? Really? #lawyer nods# Yes. #Taco-chan starts rolling on the floor laughing# OMFG! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

**Previously on The Week from Hell…**

"**Hey, Inuyasha, do you smell something funny?" Shippo asked out of the blue, sniffing the well.**

"**Do you have like some rare disease that makes you ask random things?" Inuyasha inquired sarcastically.**

"**No, seriously! What is this scent?" Shippo smelled the well again.**

**Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, kid, move over." Shippo moved out of the way. Inuyasha sniffed the well. _Let's see…Kagome, me, Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Kaede…wait…_ he sniffed it again. _Those are…! _"Oh crap! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped away, leaving Shippo behind to wonder what the hell his problem was.**

**Now…time for chapter 2 to begin…**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2:**

**Day 2: Kuro and Muteki**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Kuro sighed and dragged Kirara's unconscious body across the forest floor. "Damn…I thought he'd never leave."

"I know." Muteki said as he followed the raven and two-tail. "We'll just head back to his castle while he…uh…"

"Does whatever the hell he does all day?" Kuro suggested.

"Yeah, we'll go with that." Muteki answered. After about 5 minutes of walking silently, they passed an ancient-looking well, covered in vines.

"Hey Muteki…" Kuro asked with an evil smirk on his face. "What do ya say we destroy this well and poison the water?"

"I don't think so," Muteki replied. "I smell a strange scent coming off it. Plus, if you look, there's no water in it."

"Damn," Kuro said, "too bad. There's just a bunch of old bones in it."

"Let's get going." Muteki said and was about to walk away when Kuro stopped him.

"Wait. If we can't mess with the well, can we mess with that girl?" Kuro pointed to a girl in strange clothes stomping towards them.

"Why not?" Muteki shrugged.

"Great!" Kuro said. The scepter he had in his hand started to glow a bright blue. He pointed it at Kirara and said, "Demon. Get up and follow me." Kirara's eyes shot open. They were glowing the same color as the scepter. She howled and followed Kuro and Muteki into a bush nearby.

The girl muttered, "Fine! If he can't keep his promises then I'll just not be here so I can't not see him keep them." She then thought it over. "Wow…I really need to start going back to school more often…"

"KAGOME!" A voice yelled. A half dog demon ran up to her. They argued for a bit and the girl stormed off.

"I'm going after the girl." Kuro whispered.

"You do that. I'll stay here." Muteki said. Kuro jumped off, and Muteki turned back to the dog demon. He was leaning against the well, picking petals off a flower and muttering to himself. Then this Kitsune demon showed up and scared him. The fox started to sniff the well, and asked the dog something. He looked pretty ticked, and said something back. Probably a retort; dogs were known to be arrogant and a jerk to others. The fox didn't give up, and the dog rolled his eyes and sniffed the well.

"OH CRAP! KAGOME!" He yelled, leaving the fox behind and jumping towards where Kuro had jumped off.

_Hm…he must have recognized our scent…it does smell like Naraku, after all…I should warn Kuro…_Muteki thought and slithered off.

_With Kagome and Kuro_

Kagome walked along the path, muttering angrily to herself. "Stupid Inuyasha…stupid half demons…stupid bet…stupid baseball game…stupid stupid stupid!" Kagome murmured. She kicked a rock and it landed about five feet in front of her. "Dangit! That hurt!"

Kuro jumped gracefully and landed in front of the girl. "Hello, Kagome." he smirked.

"H-how do you know my name?" Kagome stuttered.

"That dog sure talks loudly. I should punish him." Kuro said, ignoring Kagome's question. "But first…" Kuro trailed off and grabbed Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Capturing you." Kuro said in an obvious tone.

Muteki came slithering up. "The half demon is coming."

"What? Already?" Kuro asked. Muteki nodded. "Alright, we won't fight. We have to get back to Naraku-sama's castle."

Kagome gasped. _Naraku?_

"That's right, wench -," Kuro was cut off with a fist colliding into his face.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried and ran to him.

Kuro laughed evilly. "We'll be back…"

"And we'll get the girl who can see the shards on our side…one way or another." Muteki finished. The two vanished into thin air.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Shippo then showed up. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes, Shippo."

"Good. Cause Inuyasha was freaking out. He had been sitting there calmly, picking-," A fist collided with his head.

"She doesn't need to hear the whole damn story." Inuyasha muttered and walked away.

Kagome and Shippo stared at Inuyasha's retreating form. "Tell me on the way." Kagome whispered.

Shippo nodded. "Okay. Well…"

And the two walked all the way back, Shippo telling the entire story to Kagome.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan:** Chapter two! Done! Finished! Complete! Finally!

**Muteki:** And thanx to the reviewers:

_Kagome1324_

_EndingxDreams_

_Smiley Gurl 87_

**Kuro: ** Next time…

_Sesshomaru walked slowly down the side of the river so Rin and Jaken could keep up._

"_Lord Sesshomaru." A female voice said._

_He turned around to see Kagura. "Kagura…what do you want?" Rin and Jaken hid in the bushes._

"_Naraku wants a truce." Kagura said._

_Sesshomaru's face held no emotion. "A truce…?"_

**Taco-chan: **Buh-Bye!


	3. Checkin on Sesshy and Kagura

**Taco-chan: **God am I lazy…anyway, I'm in a writing mood and have about 5 new story ideas. So, expect a lot of updates…and new stories…

**Taco-chan's Disclaimer:** If I own Inuyasha then Kiba Inuzuka from Naruto isn't a gay idiot. #notices silent Naruto fan crowd# What? Nobody agrees with me? Yay!! Then I own Inuyasha!!! #lawyer steps in# Actually, Ms. Taco, it seems that Masashi Kishimoto is actually planning on having Kiba have a gay affair with someone. And, Kiba is an idiot for underestimating Naruto in the preliminaries. #Taco-chan freezes and stares at fat bald lawyer# What? Really? #lawyer nods# Yes. #Taco-chan starts rolling on the floor laughing# OMFG!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

**Previously on The Week From Hell…**

"**Good. Cause Inuyasha was freaking out. He had been sitting there calmly, picking-," A fist collided with his head.**

"**She doesn't need to hear the whole damn story." Inuyasha muttered and walked away.**

**Kagome and Shippo stared at Inuyasha's retreating form. "Tell me on the way." Kagome whispered.**

**Shippo nodded. "Okay. Well…"**

**And the two walked all the way back, Shippo telling the entire story to Kagome.**

**Now…chapter 3's gonna be fun…**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3:**

**A Check-in With Sesshomaru and Kagura **

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naraku transported into his creepy, evil-looking castle, complete with dead trees, broken windows, and a storm that only covered the castle and not the surrounding land. Geez. If it's that obvious that it's his castle, then why the hell is everyone having so much trouble finding it? God…people are dense idiots…

Anyways, he walked down a darkened hallway; his only light the lightning flashing occasionally outside. He stopped outside an oak door, and slowly opened it, creating a creaking sound that echoed throughout the entire estate.

"Kanna." Naraku stated emotionlessly.

"Yes, Lord Naraku?" Kanna asked, with less emotion than he had.

"Come here." Kanna walked towards the half-demon-gone-full-demon. "Show me Kagura and Sesshomaru."

"Yes, Lord Naraku." She focused her energy into the mirror she was holding until a scene of Kagura and Sesshomaru reflected on it.

"So, she finally found him…"

_With Fluffy and Kagura_

Sesshomaru walked slowly down the side of the river so Rin and Jaken could keep up.

"Lord Sesshomaru." A female voice said.

He turned around to see Kagura. "Kagura…what do you want?" Rin and Jaken hid in the bushes.

"Naraku wants a truce." Kagura said.

Sesshomaru's face held no emotion. "A truce…?"

"Yes, a truce. Naraku is tired of fighting and wants you to join him." Kagura lied through gritted teeth.

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Are you gonna accept his offer or not?" Kagura asked, getting a little angry.

"…"

"Are you even gonna answer me?!" Kagura was getting pissed.

Sesshomaru made no move to reply to the female, but turned around and said, "Jaken. Rin. We're leaving."

The ugly toad man and Rin stepped out from the bushes. When they were walking past Naraku's incarnation, she snatched Rin up by the back of her kimono, the said girl giving out a strangled cry. The impassive demon lord turned to see the little girl who followed him with a knife pressed to her neck.

"Make a truce with Naraku or the child dies." Kagura glared at him.

"…"

"I'll really kill her."

"Then why haven't you?"

Kagura looked shocked. He didn't care?

Sesshomaru turned around. "Oh, and while you're at it, kill Jaken too." He started to walk away.

"L-lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried. "What did I do wrong?!?"

"You existed." Sesshomaru stated without turning to face him. He began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Kagura muttered and pulled out her all faithful fan. "FUJIN NO MAI!"(1) She yelled and blades came from her weapon and flew towards the demon lord, who merely pulled out his sword and blocked them.

Sesshomaru turned around. "I thought you were asking for a truce."

Kagura growled. "Fine. We need you to help us defeat you baka of a brother. He is becoming quite a bother and we want him and his pesky wench gone."

_What does my lowly hanyou brother have to do with me…?_

_In Kaede's Village…_

"A-CHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed.

"Wow, Inuyasha, that's the 10th time today." Shippo said.

"Are you getting a cold?" Kagome asked.

"No. I'm fine…A-CHOO!" Inuyasha sneezed again, then wiped his nose with his sleeve. "Someone or somthin' must be talkin' bout me." _And I'll find them and kick their ass!_

"Well, if you're sure…" Kagome said and walked away.

Shippo ran up to Inuyasha. "Why are you being so nice to me right now? You don't have to start being nice until tomorrow."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Who said I was being nice to you, brat?"

Shippo gave him a sly look. "Ohhh, you were being nice to Kagome…"

An anime vein appeared on the hanyou hero's head. "Shaddup!" He yelled and hit the young-looking Kitsune on the head.

"WAH, KAGOME! INUYA-," Shippo started but a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't even think about it brat."

Shippo gulped. _Why does everyone take their anger out on me?_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Taco-chan:** And done! Wow…it's been what, 6 months since I last updated this story? Sad…anyways, I wanted to apologize to all my faithful reviewers out there.

**Inuyasha:** If you still have any…

**Taco-chan: **Shut it! Anyways, review and I might update later this weekend…since my state had a snow day and all…#mentally cheers#


End file.
